


cat's paws and glitter

by kyaappucino



Series: Mythology AU; Book of Demigods Series [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Percy Jackson AU, cuteness :DD, i'm really gross i'm sorry, mythology AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/pseuds/kyaappucino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could have blasted Sanghyuk back all the way towards the Hermes cabin if he wanted to. But he didn’t, not even when Sanghyuk messed with Jaehwan’s spell circle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cat's paws and glitter

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this up before my birthday came to an end, but…Rovix released the 2mil special dynamite art of seduction video… (ʘ‿ʘ✿)

Jaehwan was inside the Hecate Cabin, the dark-grey curtains drawn. He was, admittedly enough happiest when flipping through his mother's grimoire, practicing spells. He had a page bookmarked on transformation magic, and had drawn a complex spell circle on the ground in white chalk.

Sure, there were more modern methods, like how some of his half-siblings would draw their circles on Photoshop or carried computer tablets so that all they had to do was mutter the incantation, but Jaehwan preferred the old-fashioned way. He felt closer to Hecate during these moments--and his grandmother.

"You're made of magic, Jaehwannie. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise." That's what his grandmother would say, rubbing soothing circles into his small back whenever the other kids would make fun of his drawings--drawings of three-headed dogs or huge men with a bull's head.

Only when he had gotten to camp did he understand. He was thankful to his grandmother, for encouraging him to draw even when his father didn’t exactly approve. To him, art (and subsequently, talk of magic) came second. 

He’d changed a lot after his mother left, Jaehwan’s grandmother had said once, in a hushed voice.

"What spell is that, Jaehwan?" Lou Ellen, Hecate camp counselor asked as she helped another sibling with the proper ingredient quantities for a pig bomb. "Careful. One wrong move and we'll all turn into piglets!"

Jaehwan was currently rooting around the Hecate cabin's cupboards, looking for spell ingredients. He sniffed around a box and sneezed before throwing it towards the trash bin.

"Mom's book says it's a spell for summoning mist creatures...level one. So it's small things."

The camp counselor looked a little worried. "What were you thinking of summoning?" Her bead necklace glittered in the dim light of the fireplace, and Jaehwan smiled soothingly. "Ah...maybe a butterfly or a little bird." He continued to pick around the cupboard, but frowned with each little tin and box he found.

"Lou-noona," he called, more than a little worried now. "Did we run out of honeysuckle?"

"I beg your pardon?" Lou Ellen came near the cupboard, prepared for the worst. "Could have sworn the others asked the Demeter kids for some..."

She said, her words trailing off as she held back a smile.

Just beside the cupboard and hidden from Jaehwan's view was Sanghyuk, holding a sprig of honeysuckle inside a zip-loc bag.

No wonder the honeysuckle had disappeared. The other boy held a finger to his lips, begging the camp counselor to keep his presence a secret. She looked at him with a puzzled look then smiled again when Sanghyuk pulled out a cute little stuffed puppy, holding a sprig of honeysuckle and a note card in between its paws.

 _Cute._ Lou Ellen thought in amusement. 

She nodded and pointed towards a large box, motioning for him to get inside it. Sanghyuk gave her a confused look but quietly floated there, settling himself inside. There was a lot of feathers inside that box, making for a silent landing.

Perfect for the son of travelers and thieves. 

“Ah yeah...Jaehwan, you’d better come with me. Let’s go ask the Demeter kids for some more honeysuckle.” When he hears Jaehwan hum in agreement, and the front door closes, he’s entirely thankful to the camp counselor. Sanghyuk jumped up from the box of feathers and carefully, Sanghyuk replaced the puppy in the same cupboard and mentally thanked Lou Ellen before disappearing out of a nearby window.

Trust a son of Hermes to maximize his winged boots...to leave Jaehwan a little present.

+

A few weeks later, Han Sanghyuk was inside the Hermes cabin, the loudest and most worn-looking of all. Painstakingly, he and the other children had polished the old Caduceus hanging on the door until it shone--and there was always one or two campers who would grab the hands of the younger ones.

Sticky fingers was a trait of all of Hermes’s children, but Connor and Travis Stoll had a way of appearing out of nowhere to grab at any hands that would like the Caduceus for themselves.

Hyuk frowned as he searched for his winged boots, missing from the shoe rack near the Hermes door. All the Hermes children had boots and any unclaimed campers knew better than to swipe them. Many times a Hermes kid was needed to pull out the winged boots from the thief’s feet, because only the children of the god of travelers knew how to control them. 

“Where is it...?” He had hung up his boots when he returned from visiting the Apollo cabin, that much he was sure. He was the only camper who had shoelaces printed with cat paws, too--one could say that Sanghyuk was  _obsessed_ with his boots; needed them to be recognizable so that anyone who stole them was guaranteed to get a nice helping of mischief in return.

He finally decides to walk through the entire cabin one last time before asking for help. As he walked away from his own bed, there was a gentle sparkle of grey before a pair of winged boots with cat paws printed on the shoe laces floated on top of his hope chest.

Lee Jaehwan suppressed a giggle as he snapped his fingers and the boots were briefly covered in a rainbow aura before returning to normal.

_“As if I’d let you one-up me, Sanghyuk!”_

_+_

“Like I said, I don’t have any clue where your paw boots--ow!” Sanghyuk slapped the arm of one Hermes camper and said, “They’re not paw boots, they’re boots with  _cat paw laces_.” The fact that Jaehwan had given him the laces were a (big) part of why he kept them on his winged boots in the first place. 

When he got to his bed however, there they were—black and shiny with the laces neatly tied. The laces had cat paws and hearts all over them, the same ones Jaehwan got him last year for his birthday.

 “ _You said you kept confusing your shoes with someone else’s, so here! Happy birthday, Hyogie!” Jaehwan had given him a small paper bag, and when he opened it up—he’d flushed scarlet. The laces were stupid and embarrassing but when he saw how widely Jaehwan smiled, he couldn’t help smiling back._

_“I love them,” Sanghyuk lied. As long as he could have Jaehwan’s smile he’d wear a cat suit in public if he had to._

The camper stared at him and asked, “Are you okay, Hyukkie?” Sanghyuk gritted his teeth and said, “Yeah. Dad must be playing tricks on me today.”

He stared at the boots and sighed. He was already late—he was supposed to be at the Hecate cabin in time to pick up Jaehwan for their quest. It involved getting another kid safely away from the monsters that were chasing him and bringing him back to Camp Half-Blood.

He threw the boots down onto the floor and a note fell out, fluttering delicately to the floor. At that moment, the wings appeared—a little ruffled at the rough treatment but they were used to Sanghyuk—and he reached for the note.

_“You nerd. Quit stealing my spell ingredients! Swing by the cabin and I’ll reply to your question._

_Also--buy some foot powder, your feet stink.”_

Sanghyuk couldn’t help laughing out loud. “You bastard,” he whispered, tucking the note in the pocket of his sweater. He opened a window and jumped out of it, letting his winged boots bring him to the Hecate cabin.

In his excitement, he failed to notice a shimmering trail of glitter and colorful stars falling from the soles of his boots.

+

 _Carefully..._  a pale hand traced a complex-looking spell circle using light blue chalk. Jaehwan was about to write down the finishing touches on the circle when a camper’s voice called out, “Watch out Jaehwan-oppa, incoming at 12:00!” 

He looked up in time to see the Hecate camper disappear outside, the door slamming shut behind her. He was alone, and about to face an incoming meteor after drawing a very delicate spell circle.

“Oh shi--Sanghyuk don’t--!!” 

**CRASH!**

The son of Hermes tumbled through the window and landed with his back to the wall, a glitter trail of stars at his wake. When he crashed, his boots had erased part of Jaehwan’s spell circle. 

“What the he--why am I covered in GLITTER?” 

Despite his spell circle now ruined (and it had taken him nearly an hour to get it right) it was hard to be angry at Sanghyuk when the boy was wearing a large sweater, skinny jeans and his winged boots. 

Especially when he kept wearing the cat paw shoelaces. Jaehwan had meant it as a gag gift, honestly. He’d been prepared for Sanghyuk to choke him with it. But when the younger boy had happily pulled off his old shoelaces, Jaehwan had to admit that it suited him, somehow, in a boyishly cute way. Jaehwan resolutely ignored the rapid beating of his heart as he extended a hand to help Sanghyuk up.

He should have known better, because with one strong tug downwards Jaehwan landed on top of Sanghyuk, covering them both in glitter. 

“You’re a jackass,” Sanghyuk whispered, finding himself face to face with Jaehwan, his hands pressing against Jaehwan’s shirt. “Now I know why people were asking if I had any pop tarts.” Jaehwan had dyed his hair into a soft mint green, and he was wearing his glasses. His skin felt hot and all Sanghyuk wanted to do was run his fingers through the soft mint-green hair, and take off those glasses and just—

“Well you shouldn’t have stolen my honeysuckle!” Jaehwan said as he pulled away from Sanghyuk, his cheeks tinged pink. He stood up and dusted himself off, rainbow glitter falling from his shirt and pants to the floor. Jaehwan extended his hand towards Sanghyuk, who gave him a heart-stopping grin before taking it, his grip warm and firm. 

“So, what’s the answer to my question?” he breathed into Jaehwan’s ear. 

Damnit. Sanghyuk was a boy wearing cat-paw shoelaces, his boots enchanted to sprinkle glitter everywhere he went. His hair was sticking up in odd places, dark brown eyes looking down onto the floor instead of at Jaehwan.

He knew this.

But _goddamn_ , why was Sanghyuk still so hot?

He could have blasted Sanghyuk back all the way towards the Hermes cabin if he wanted to. But he didn't, not even when Sanhyuk messed with Jaehwan's spell circle. 

Instead, Jaehwan grabbed Sanghyuk by the waist and tipped the younger boy’s chin up. 

“Yeah, you stupid dork. I’ll go out with you. Now come on, we have a quest to go to.” Jaehwan’s breath ghosted over Sanghyuk’s lips and he swallowed. It would be the easiest thing in the world to just press forward, and--

It was quick, but Jaehwan pressed his lips to Sanghyuk’s in a gentle, dry kiss. He pulled away before Sanhyuk even realized what was happening and ran outside, laughing.

“Come on, last one there buys dinner!” 

Sanghyuk groaned inwardly. Damn tease. 

He got up and tapped his boots free from glitter and got ready to fly.

“I’m holding you to that promise, hyung! I’m eating beef tonight!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [of slumber parties and prank wars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850987) by [Ilthi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthi/pseuds/Ilthi)




End file.
